Destiny's Bounty 2.0
}} The Destiny's Bounty 2.0 is a large airship used by the Ninja and their allies as their main headquarters. Some time after the Golden Master's death, Master Wu and Nya designed and built a second version of the vessel after the destruction of the original ship. When Garmadon and the Ninja were participating in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, Nya worked to finish the ship, completing it shortly before Chen and his army of fake Anacondrai invaded Ninjago. A battle later ensued at the Corridor of Elders, with the Bounty being used against Chen's Bladecopters and Condrai Crushers. When Pythor unveiled a means of defeating Chen's army, Garmadon was banished to the Cursed Realm aboard the ship. Months later, when Morro possessed Lloyd, the Ninja set off aboard the Bounty on a journey to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and claim the Realm Crystal. The Bounty served them well during their quest, such as by storing their mechs and taking them to the Wailing Alps. Shortly after the Battle of Stiix, Nadakhan framed the Ninja for a series of crimes, which landed them in Kryptarium Prison while the Bounty was seized by the police. When Nadakhan used the Sword of Souls to lift chunks of Ninjago into the sky, one piece containing the Bounty was lifted as well. The Bounty remained untouched until New Djinjago began to crumble apart and fall towards Ninjago City. Though the Bounty was destroyed in the collapse, due to Jay's final wish Nadakhan was never freed from the Teapot of Tyrahn, and thus the Bounty was unscathed. On the Day of the Departed, Master Wu took the Bounty to the old monastery, where he commemorated his father. While there, Wu was confronted by a revived Morro, who set off with his old master aboard the Bounty to reunite the Ninja. Using the Bounty, the Ninja traveled to Yang's Temple, where they witnessed Cole becoming a human once more. Having moved into the Temple, the Bounty was no longer the Ninja's home. Even so, it was used as a mobile base of operations until Krux, Acronix and their army of Vermillion shot it down. It crashed in the desert beneath the Temple, and so far has not been repaired. In a couple of Season 8 trailers, the Bounty can be seen flying around Ninjago City. History The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Not long after Zane's believed demise, Wu and Nya began planning to rebuild the Destiny's Bounty, and created blueprints at Garmadon's Monastery. Versus Nya and Wu officially began construction on the vessel at the Samurai X Cave. At one point, Misako arrived with news that the Ninja had gone missing. Nya departed in the D.B. Express, leaving Wu to take over the reconstruction. The Day of The Dragon Wu reported to Nya that the Bounty was nearing completion, and that they planned to use it to bring the Elemental Masters back to Ninjago from Chen's Island. The Greatest Fear of All While the Elemental Masters chased after Chen's noodle trucks, Wu ordered Nya to ready the Bounty if the worst-case scenario comes to pass. The Corridor of Elders The Destiny's Bounty 2.0 was finally completed and was used on the Anacondrai Cultists to stop them from taking over Ninjago. Possession Winds of Change When Morro attacked Steep Wisdom, Wu ordered Nya and the Ninja to flee in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story The Ninja used the Bounty to escape from Morro that was after of the staff of the First Spinjitzu Master but Morro shut down the Bounty, crashing in the Forest of Tranquility. It was later used to return to Steep Wisdom. Peak-a-Boo The Earth Mech, ElectroMech, Titan Mech, and Fire Mech were loaded into the Bounty's cargo hold and the Ninja, Wu, Ronin, and Misako set off toward the Wailing Alps. Kingdom Come After the Ninja reached Cloud Kingdom, Nya landed the Bounty on the side of the mountain and locked their recent prisoner Ghoultar in a Deepstone prison aboard the ship. After the Ninja returned in pursuit of Morro, Ronin flew the Bounty into the action while Nya manned the guns and Wu used the anchor to bring the Ninja onboard. Once they secured the Sword of Sanctuary, the Ninja flew the Bounty back to Steep Wisdom. Skybound Misfortune Rising With his home realm incidentally destroyed due to the Cursed Realm's collapse, Nadakhan used the Sword of Souls to excavate large portions of Ninjago's landmass and elevate them in the sky, in an effort to rebuild Djinjago. One of the first, if not the first chunk of land that Nadakhan levitated was a junk yard which housed the Bounty after it was confiscated by the police. On a Wish and a Prayer The Sky Pirates use Misfortune's Keep to help rebuild Djinjago in the skies of Ninjago. At one point, Nadakhan briefly points out the piece of land containing the Bounty, which greatly excites Clancee, seeing the Ninjas' (as well as their old rival's vessel) is now in their hands. The Way Back With Nadakhan's Djinn power temporarily drained, chunks of Ninjago that had risen to the sky had begun to collapse onto what remained of Ninjago itself. It is possible that the chunk containing the Bounty, if the Bounty was still intact (and not ravaged by the Sky Pirates), had collapsed onto Ninjago to be destroyed. If it wasn't by the time Jay made his final wish (that Skybound had never happened), time had reversed so that Nadakhan had never existed in this era to seize the Bounty and the police had never confiscated it in the first place, because Nadakhan wasn't around to frame the Ninja. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, Wu flew the Bounty to the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu to honor his father. After Morro warned him of Yang's plan, the two used the Bounty to return to Ninjago City where they met up with the other Ninja. They then flew the Bounty to the Temple of Airjitzu, though due to extreme winds, they were unable to get close. When the rift closed, it sent a shockwave causing the Bounty to crash next to the temple. Sons of Garmadon The Jade Princess Lloyd and Harumi escape the Sons of Garmadon aboard the Destiny's Bounty, which Lloyd had to kick start to get running before going to pick up the other Ninja. The Oni and the Dragon The Ninja decide to stay on the Destiny's Bounty since the Temple of Airjitzu is too out in the open. Snake Jaguar Nya prepares a bike for Zane while Harumi tries to make herself useful. Dead Man's Squall After grabbing an incapacitated Zane, Lloyd makes the decision to go to Dead Man's Squall, to hide from the Sons of Garmadon since they're after Toddler Wu. As they discuss about the Wu's blanket that has the map to Primeval's Eye and Misako's old friend Dr. Yoast who went missing, a mechanical spider that Mr. E placed in Zane shorts out the power and Samurai X, possessed by the Quiet One takes out the thrusters, making the Destiny's Bounty crash land on Primeval's Eye. Description Appearances Notes *The official name was revealed in a comic in a LEGO Club magazine. *The twin dragon bow heads in Season 8 could have been inspired by Kai and Nya's Fusion Dragon. Gallery MoS49Bounty1.png|The Bounty on route to the Wailing Alps MoS49Bounty2.png|The Bounty's engines. MoS49Bounty3.png|The bow of the Bounty frozen due to the extreme cold of the wailing alps. DoDBounty.png|The Bounty on the Day of the Departed. DoDExitBounty.png|The Ninja exit the crashed Bounty. PBounty.png|In Ninjago Possession Concept Art DVyMk94W4AA2Rbc.jpeg DB2.0 Interior.jpg DB2.0 Interior-2.jpg DB2.0 Interior-3.jpg DB2.0 Interior-4.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:2015 Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja's Homes